stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
ARCDA: The Arcadia Corporation
ARCDA: The Arcadia Corporation, is a science based innovation organisation dedicated to the advancement of human life on earth and into the stars. Though there are many antagonists from ARCDA, the organisation its self is not an evil entity as through their study and research they have done a lot of good for the world. History Founding and Origins The name Arcadia, came from Gaius's love for classical literature and Samodivas love of references, as Arcadia refers to a pastoral vision of utopian harmony with nature. Early Days Research In the first few years, there was only one location which was in the middle of the Rocky Mountains. It was only a small facility, dedicated to testing out synthetic DNA and arrangement to form living organisms. They played with Hatchimoji DNA formations, perfecting it to the point where they could mimic the arrangement of existing genomes with amendments or extra coding. The first few synths created were actually bacteria and fungi, with plants being next before they eventually moved on to animal-like synths. The First 'True'Synths Expansion As they expanded, they changed from being just one over arching group into the first three. There was Atlas, Core, and Delta, with Aura and Risio eventually segmenting away from Atlas into their own factions The splits became more defined as each faction began to have a more focused research. It was only after the founding of Risio that the Alphabet system for recording synth ID's was officially recognised as prior to this they were using their own individual records. The Loss of Mullardoch and Broken Arrow. Mullardoch's loss cost ARCDA an enormous amount of money but also nearly destroyed them with the amount of prototype and experimental data that was lost, which included blueprints for technology, server storage for all of their systems, the genomes of many now abandoned synth prototypes, weapons, energy sources, and other technology. Whilst ARCDA had set up bunkers across the globe, this was its original heart. The Synthetic organisms, herself and all other non-human creations, were only a tiny part of it. They had produced medicines, vaccines and cures, advanced Cyber bionics, discovered flawless transhumanism, perfect cloning, mutable ecology and biodiversity manipulation and more. The summary spoke of technology and fields of research so advanced it would have put humanity light years away in the stars already, building colonies upon several moons such as Europa, Callisto, Enceladus, and Titan, and already have them leaving their solar system a decade ago, rather than them just starting to get the first Martian bases set up. What had happened to all that technology. Had it all been destroyed in the fire?''Stormbite: Ch 15 Broken Arrow followed the destruction aproximatey three and a half years later, a huge catastrophe which saw the loss of over ten-thousand synths, and another six-thousand personnel after nuclear components which were housed within the base was detonated without anyone knowing if it was an accident, from the Rioteers, or even Hasekura, and left a huge 500sq/mile exclusion zone around the area. There were very few survivors of this event, with only a handful of Synths escaping beforehand. In the wake of this devistation, security in every single bunker became more prominant, and Elites were spread out over the world with some bunkers only training in certain ranks, and not having co-joined synth-production and training in the same area. Lead Professors 'Gaius "Guy" Daniels' 'Evelyn "Eve" Mira' 'Amelia "Amy" Samodiva' "The truth was often overwhelmed by fiction, and they were more inclined to believe the stories of Samodiva eating the still beating hearts of men than the ones of her hand in helping to eradicate the spread of disease driven by El Niño cycles." Amelia Samodiva is one of the most powerful members of ARCDA along with Gaius Daniels. She is responsible for creating the Avios alongside Eve Mira, and the Preternaturals using a modified clone of herself to base workable genomes off. She is known throughout ARCDA and viewed with as much respect as she is veiwed with fear 'Cedric Wardens' Cedric is the newest in a revolving door of Delta leaders. 'Daniil Pavlov' Former Leaders The Factions The different factions of ARCDA all have their own roles and priorities within the corporation, and while they can act autonomously, they still answer to Guy Daniels and any other member of the leadership. There is some reliance on one another, and though the leaders within express that they can function independently, this is not entirely true: For example: Delta creates the technology for Aura to create new Synths and organic technologies, which are then grown and maintained by Atlas and Risio, before they are given over to Core to train. 'Atlas Atlas is the largest faction of the Corporation, with the most bunkers and research. The main focus of Atlas is bioengineering and medical research, which includes Transgenics and vaccine research. Most of the Synths are grown within Atlas initially (excluding those who are developed by Risio) before they are then moved on to Core to be trained and educated. Risio Risio is the second smallest faction, with only Delta being smaller in terms of numbers of bunkers. Unlike the other creative factions like Aura and Atlas, their involvement with synths is on an Aesthetic level, designing and creating all sorts of different morphologies and traits that can then be utilised and expanded upon for other things. They are actually the most innovative of the factions when it comes to Synth creations, and work very closely with Aura and Atlas. Unlike Core and Atlas however, they don't mass produce synths, and instead create from scratch each batch, though they have a separate interest in amalgamation testing which leads to one of a kind unique synths. However, since they have a preference for fashion over function, the appearance takes president over practicality. Many of their synths are beautiful but often are flawed with issues such as growth issues, fragile bones, seizures, short life expectancy. Flawed and broken products are often sent to the other factions for study and recycling. '''Core Core is the second largest faction after Atlas in terms of numbers of bunkers, however in overall population they are by far the largest. It's main focus is on military advancements, which includes the Elites Program, as well as military equipment, weaponry, vehicles, and is the most aggressively run of all the factions. It's Elites program, is it's main Synth based output, creating and training teams of synths who go on to become hireable mercenary groups loyal to Core and ARCDA, tasked with protection, sabotage, and destruction by whomever hires them. Many guards used by the other factions are infact Elites of lower ranking. It's leader is Guy Daniels, who is also the lead director of all of Arcadia, though much of the business end of Core is run by other people. 'Delta' Delta is technically the smallest and is an offshoot of Core, with a focus on technology and production. They are the producers of all the technology that ARCDA uses, with a heavy focus on renewable energy sources, sustainable technology and architecture, and interstellar travel. They also work in cooperation with Atlas on a more medical basis for the advancements of bionic technology. 'Aura' Aura's primary focus has always been the creation of new prototype synths. Units There are different units that function within ARCDA and keep it running as a lot of their personnel are sourced from the synths that they produced rather from outside. * Elites ** A key part of Core and where the majority of its soldiers come from, the Elites project is central to the functions of Core as it sorts and reveals the best and strongest Synths. These include the various levels: *** Quartz *** Topaz & Emerald *** Ruby & Sapphire *** Diamonds * Hunter Unit ** A separate entity to the Elites, with more low level work being taken on such as recovery of missing Synths. It is not known if they are the same or perform the same role as Elites who are sent on missions or if they perform tasks that are below the level required for Elites. * STEM Interns ** Synths who show an affinity for knowledge and science are often directed towards becoming interns for the various factions and are given classes to educate them so that they can help further research and the growth of ARCDA. * Crisis Response and Aid Unit ** A medical unit, who assist all units and are called upon for emergencies or missions that will result in injury. They are different to STEM interns in that they have combat training and are sent out into the field where as STEM interns remain on site at all times. ** Raoul was a member of this Unit. * Porters ** Manual laborers who do all low level maintenance work around ARCDA. They are responsible for building, electrical and plumbing maintenance, and cleaning. Many of the porters are Synths with extreme deformations or other limitations which make them unviable for the Elites program or other Units. Failed Quartz elites apparently also end up here if they show no skills for being placed elsewhere. Projects Synthetic Organisms Prototype Projects. Transhumans The Transhuman Project was a combination of a way to save money in growing products, and for the advancement of humanity, fixing its flaws and giving people what they desire in themselves as well as what is needed for humans to continue to survive. The Elite Project See More: The Elites Project Astra and Hecate Project Astra and Hecate are space based projects involving the colonization of other planets utilizing Synths to assist with colony growth and development. "“The seventh colony fleet to Mars has just had lift-off from Toledo and the sixth has landed without trouble. All we need to do now is find a Mass Relay and the stars are all ours.” “There are people on Mars?” He stared up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rocket leaving the atmosphere. “The first crew have been there for about eight years now.” Adonis nodded. “A lot of them are actually Preternaturals. Core and Delta had almost all the shares in the project and thought that it’d be good to send them out there.” Astra is the name of the current space exploration project focused on Mars, with Hecate being developed to begin further afield colonisations such as Europa. With research which Storm found, there was once technology available in the workings for ARCDA that was lost at Mullardoch and Broken Arrow which would have put the projects much further ahead. "The summary spoke of technology and fields of research so advanced it would have put humanity light years away in the stars already, building colonies upon several moons such as Europa, Callisto, Enceladus, and Titan, and already have them leaving their solar system a decade ago, rather than them just starting to get the first Martian bases set up. " Known Bunkers * Loch Mullardoch Destroyed - Scotland Aura * Broken Arrow Destroyed - USA Core * Beaufort Bunker - Savoie, French-Italian Border Aura * Lake Iseo - Lombardy, Italy Risio * Rocky Mountain National Park - USA Core Mentioned Bunkers * Haut Baravon Bunker - Saint-Remeze, Ardeche Gorge, France * ??? - Schwarzwald, Germany * ??? - Arkhangelsk, Russia * ??? - Denmark * Serenity F.F - USA * Hoffell - Iceland * Hrimfald, Svartisen - Norway * Matala - Huila Province, Angola * Mt. Shirakomori - Akita, Japan * Gibson Desert - Australia See Also *Avios *Preternaturals *Elites *Transhumans *Synths Trivia *ARCDA is the acronym of each Faction: Atlas, Risio, Core, Delta, Aura, as well as the name of the Corporation on its branding. *The name for Risio was a mistake, from a misspelling amalgamation of the Latin Risi/Rideo Smile , Albanian Risi Innovation/Newness/Novelty, and old norse Giant, during the first drafts there was a joke about it being called Smile Corp as everyone who was apart of that faction was happy and smiling all the time. The joke was cut but the name Risio stuck. *Origionally ARCDA was refered to as the AC, for Arcadia Company/Corporation, but got extended to ARCDA. References Site Navigation Category:Organisations Category:ARCDA